Who is fooling who
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: Eliot is bored and a call interests him, but who is playing who to get what they want
1. Prologue

Eliot was bored, really bored, it had been a few weeks since he and the crew had been called into action, a few meaningless one night stands and a bit of training in the gym hadn't really helped him. He was seriously considering a fight, starting one, or just joining in one, but that wasn't really him, just he hated being bored. He had considered calling Haridson or Parker for a game of something or a drink, but decided against it as they were still dancing around each other considering a relationship or maybe not, he couldn't be sure any more.

So he read a few books, he didn't like the others to catch on to that side of him, that would distance from his "muscle" image, and he liked being underestimated by most people, was fun. So he picked up a book he had been meaning to read for a few weeks "the curious incident of the dog in the night-time", so he made a cup of tea, sat down in one of the chairs in his very minimalistic apartment next to a reading light, put on his wire rimmed glasses and opened the book.

Just then his phone ran, sighing but slightly glad it could be something to do, he looked at the screen

Tara Cole flashed across his screen, with the options reject or accept, he paused for a second deciding he would answer

"Go!" he demanded gruffly

"Eliot" she nearly whispered " Pleased help!"


	2. a bit steamy

_Please leave fedback so I know what people think or what they want to see :-)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Eliot was roughly slammed against the wall, he felt it smash against his back, he considered fighting back, seriously considered it, and then realised he needed to, it was unfair on her to take advantage in this situation, in her current state. So he gently pushed her away, she looked annoyed her eyes glinting with lust and determination. She looked at him checking him out and deciding her next action. He was hot, there was no doubt of it, a haircut and a shave and he could fool people into thinking he was a model, yet that wasn't really Eliot Spencer's ideal life, he liked the rough and ready thug look, fooled people that he wasn't as smart as he was. She knew otherwise, but at this moment she didn't care about his mental abilities or his history, she just wanted her hands all over his toned body.

So she decided to push back at him, grabbing his hair yanking his head back and forcing her mouth on his. She opened her mouth, he replied opening his a little, she moved her tongue to stroke against his lips, testing the reaction. Suddenly her tongue thrust into his mouth, savouring his taste, which to a degree shocked her.

"Tara!" he exclaimed pushing her away almost panting, his blue eyes a cross between fuming and interested, he was pushing her at arm's length, and very, very aware that this was far over stepping the mark with the relationship he had with her, and would really conflict the professional behaviour he liked to have within the group, Nate, Sophie, Haridson and Parker could do what they wanted but to him there was a line you really shouldn't cross. No matter how much he was sexually attracted to her, not that he denied that but he had self control. Or at least he liked to think he did.

"Stop being a tease El" she demanded pushing back closer to him, smirking that although he was pushing her away he wasn't moving away from her, and she knew he was more the able to just push her away if needed, he was small but very strong. Should he be refusing her outright she would have no doubt, no this was a very conflicted Eliot.

"It's not going to help you," he stated shaking his head, "it never does, will make you forget for a few minutes," he almost looked sad.

"That's all I want!" she demanded pushing back into him, for a second he let his guard down, kissing her back with a fire that she would have expected from him. Hot headed and feisty, he was always going to be an exciting lover, and she wanted to find out. No she needed to find out, more or less had since she first saw him. He couldn't be further from her type, but that made her want him more.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, tracing her hands over his muscles while she did so. The buttons were quickly undone, without his protests, then she was forcing it off his shoulders. He wasn't fighting it so much anymore. And it fell to the floor.

Her hands ran up under his vest, stroking his chest, pulling the vest up, she wanted to see under his clothes was he as toned as his strength suggested? Where did he have scars from his job? She wanted to taste his skin.

She pushed him further against the wall, trapping him, allowing herself the chance to really taste him, wanting him more and more. Totally lost in the moment, in her lust. Then suddenly he roughly pushed her away and walked away, a clear sign that he was stopping. She considered following him and continuing, but the look his face was the stern, the same as when he was faced with a difficult opponent, and he wasn't backing down. It disappointed her, but she composed herself quickly, and began to wonder how had they ended up in this position.

XXXXX

The phone had rung, he answered it and he could hear the panic in her voice

"Where are you?" he demanded

"106 industrial, " she whispered "please hurry"

He hung up and ran off to get his shoes and leather jacket on, grabbing a hair band and pulling his scruffy brown hair back out of his eyes, he grabbed his motor bike helmet, walked to the door. Then changed his mind, put it down and grabbed his truck keys if he was collecting her she wouldn't want to be on the back of a motor bike.

He slammed the door behind him as he rushed out of the flat. Jumped in his truck and zoomed off down the road. He pushed his ear bud in and called out to see if anyone was around. A million things flashed though his mind, and he pushed them all to one side to evaluate the situation.

"Eliot, whats up?" Nate replied, the older man's voice full of concern in the younger mans ear.

"Tara is in some sort of trouble, Im off to find her, track me" Eliot barked, harsher than he would have liked but he was never too good at controlling his emotions when concerned.

"What sort of trouble?" he quizzed,

"I don't know she didn't say very much other than help and her location " as he relayed her location to the Mastermind


	3. Rescue

_Im thinking of carrying on and writing a con and as we have Tara and Sophie could be some fun Grifter fighting, and maybe carrying on with Tara trying to get Eliot into bed, please tell me what you think?_

* * *

><p>Nate had summoned Hardison and Sophie, Parker was having none of it and demanded to know where Eliot was, she was going to meet him there, Nate thought there was very little point in arguing with her, she seemed to like Tara. Parker rarely liked people so Nate decided not to push this issue and with Eliot there he had no concerns.<p>

The three of them had called up the details of the location Eliot was headed too, and were looking around to see what advice they could give to him to help him find Tara

XXXXX

Eliot pulled up at the address given, normally he would have parked a little away and snuck up silently but time was not hit friend and Tara sounded scared. Nate had told him that Parker was on her way and her eta was seconds not minutes, so he parked the car a few hundred yards from the location, it was a industrial estate, why did all business go down on industrial estates he muttered to himself, for once it would be nice to be near a starbucks, to get a coffee after .

"Eliot are you ok?" asked Nate

"Fine" Eliot growled, "waiting for Parker, what's the plan?"

Nate paused for a few seconds, which felt like months to Eliot then answered "Check out how many people we are dealing with, we don't have any way to see inside from here, and then I trust you to decide, you are the retrieval specialist after all" and Eliot was sure Nate had said that with a smirk, still it was what he did and that didn't phase him, he spotted Parker, gestured to her to be quiet and moved to approach her.

She almost smiled at seeing him, small blonde and pretty, but as deadly as he is to anyone in the know, his perfect partner on a job, unattached emotionally and often struggling with human interaction, and ruthless.

"Sparky what's the plan?" she whispered

"Count the bad guys and work out how to get Tara out ASAP" He growled softly. She looked at him and nodded, and then matching each other stride for stride they walked to the edge of the building.

Most of the windows were boarded up, as they looked for ways to look in to the building, spotting a 2nd floor window uncovered Parker smiled, Eliot gave her a boast and she grabbed on and pulled herself up. And started to break in, silently as a good thief would

"I see her" Parker whispered though her com "They have her chained to a chair in the middle of the room, there only seem to be a few guards"

"Anyway for me to get in?" asked Eliot

"Give me a minute" she replied, and suddenly the door in front of him was open and she shot him a slightly seductive smile that could be misread if you didn't know that Parker got off on breaking and entering buildings. He walked through the door ,shutting it silently behind him, standing side by side with Parker, they looked around the room, then at each other, "Easy" they both grinned

XXXX

Tara was in shock as Eliot and Parker silently dispatched of all the guards, He untied her while Parker looked for things to steal.

"Don't leave me alone" Tara whispered softly into Eliot's ear, not seductively but full of fear, had she been seductive she would have remembered he wore an earbud and the rest of the team could hear.

"Eliot!" came Sophie's warning tone,

"Not now!" He growled

"Do not take advantage of her!" Instructed Sophie, Eliot bit his tongue annoyed at what Sophie was implying, and how she didn't know him better by now


	4. Google it

_Next Chapter Im starting a con, getting revenge on the people who had Tara and finding out what happened to her, though in my head I have no idea what it is :-S _

_Thanks for the feed back :-) sorry its taken so long had a few personal issues and was struggling to write anything_

* * *

><p>Eliot had untied Tara, and looked her up and down for signs of injury.<p>

"You hurt?" He growled, she didn't take it personally knowing he was very protective of his team and that was what annoyed him, not her. She smiled slightly and realised she missed being a part of this team, they were so close and protective of each other.

"No, they didn't touch me other than to tie me up" She answered, he nodded to acknowledge her reply and placed his hand softly on her back to indicate she follow him.

They started to walk out and suddenly he stopped, and spun around about 20 feet away there was a hefty looking thug

"Parker," He whispered, "get out of here now"

"Way ahead of you Sparky" came the voice in his ear, he turned to Tara, she took one look at him and ran towards the door.

Eliot smiled slightly, as he got into his stance, the thug walked towards him, right foot forward, right hand in a fist covering his body, left hand also in a fist slightly behind. The thug was much bigger than him, 6 foot 3 or 4 and easily double his weight, not that anything like that ever phased Eliot, much to the annoyance of most people, little phased him.

The thug looked at him, looking him up and down, at 5 foot 10 Eliot was small, he was well built, but weighed half what the thug weighed, easy pickings. He smiled to himself having no idea who Eliot Spencer really was. This was going to be so easy, a pretty boy who thought he was hard, would smash his face up a bit first. Then go get the girl back, she was worth a pretty penny, and if she got a few slaps then it wasn't his fault, even though they asked for her uninjured, these things happen.

Eliot beckoned to the thug to hurry him up, he just wanted to get to it over and done with and get back to the girls and get them both out of here. The thug looked at him, almost pleased that he was being summoned into the fight. He picked up the pace, and lunged at the hitter, Eliot moved out of his way smoothly, and half smiled as the thug stammered forward and failed to connect to anything. The thug quickly span, and lunged at the hitter again, this time Eliot blocked the punch with his right forearm. Using his left hand he planted an upper cut on the thugs jaw, and followed it up with a front kick.

The thug stumbled backwards, winded and shocked, it wasn't the way he expected it to go down. He glared at the hitter, who smiled at him, allowing him to get his breath back. Eliot started to circle the thug, who quickly pulled himself together. Both took up their stance again

"Come on" Growled Eliot, fixing the thug with his trademark glare. The thug didn't need to be asked twice, no way was an urban cowboy punk getting the better of him, he moved in and swiftly jabbed at Eliot who blocked the move, and pushed his arm away, and returned the favour with a jab to the stomach, the thug fell to his knees, he was then floored by a spinning back kick from the hitter and while on the floor Eliot lent in close, grabbing his hair

"Eliot Spencer, google it, you come near anyone I care about again I wont be so kind" and a punch to the head knocked him out, over the coms he heard Hardison happily chuckling to himself and talking to Nate bragging about teaching Eliot Google.

The hitter dusted his shirt down, turned around and walked out of the building.

The two girls were sat in his truck, he was far from surprised with Parker on the team things rarely shocked him , and doors were not that effective. She grinned and waved at him, she could be very cold one minute and very child like the next. He opened the door and she jumped out.

"Good to go," she grinned, he looked at her and she nodded "I know the score, long way home to make sure Im not followed, and com in at all times"

"Good," he replied in a more gentle tone than normal, "Sophie, Nate im dropping Tara home then we can catch up, Hardison check Parker goes home"

Parker looked at him, about to say something, then decided it wasn't worth it, she walked off and he watched her get into her car

"Eliot!" came Sophie's warning tone

"I know" he almost yelled getting fed up of being told to keep business and pleasure separate.

"Just remember it" she stated "And Eliot, you take care too." He almost smiled, flattered at the concern from his adopted family.

XXXXXXX

They drove in silence to her house, he wasn't much for talking and she clearly had a lot of thinking to do, the stereo in the car played some country radio station, Hardison had tried to connect an ipod to it, but Eliot wasn't interested, he just wanted a car that did what it said it would do, nothing more.

"Country music, I didn't pick you for a country fan" Tara said, "but you often surprise me Eliot Spencer, that's rare in my line of work"

"You see what you wanna see" he shrugged

"And you like the image of people getting you wrong a lot, people being fooled into thinking you just hit people, and don't think" he didn't answer so she carried on "a loner, but you are a romantic deep down, just don't think you can share your life with anyone else"

"Change the station if you want to listen to something else!" he submitted, anything to stop her focusing on him.

"Thank you for coming when I called," her tone soften as they pulled up outside her house. He nodded to acknowledge the thanks, and she looked at him, then got out of the car. He followed suit.

"Don't argue, but I want to check no one is waiting for you here" he fixed her with an icey stare, she dared not argue with him. "Stay close to me, give me your keys"

She obeyed and followed him to the front door, he opened the door and peered inside, silently gesturing for her to follow he entered the house. There was no sign of break in, but he decided to check all the rooms anyway, although he hadn't been to her house before there seemed to be nothing that would suggest any danger. The last room to check was her bed room, he was unsure about going in, but knew that was where someone would wait, so he check the normal places

"Looks all clear," he reported as much to Nate as to Tara

"Ok, keep us updated, and come back in to the office when you are finished" replied Nate and turned his com off, Eliot turned to talk to Tara, and suddenly he was slammed against a wall, and felt Tara hungrily kissing him


End file.
